


I'm Only One Call Away

by origamigf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Modeling, Not Beta Read, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Time Skip, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigf/pseuds/origamigf
Summary: Lev is having doubts due to his job as a model, but Yaku is always there to help. This is apart of that call and a hint at their future together.
Relationships: Haiba Lev & Yaku Morisuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, alisa haiba & yaki morisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90
Collections: Yaku Week 2020 Collection





	I'm Only One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mostly dialogue fic. towards the end theres texting and stuff but that's the most it gets. its my first try at one of these because i find more often than not my work tends to be nothing but character studies and internal beliefs rather than actually anything happening. i feel like thats a flaw in a lot of my work lol.

“You’re biased.”

“I’m not, you’re being an idiot right now.”

“I’m not! These marks...they’re...they’re not normal!”

“You idiot, of course they are. You’re unbelievably tall, you’re gonna have them!” 

“What does my height have to do with this?!” 

“Everything has to do with it! Stretch marks occur when you grow outside the normal for your body. You’re pretty large, that’s why you have them.” 

“Well,  _ yeah  _ but that doesn’t mean they’re a good thing either!” 

“Why are you worried about this?”

“I’m a model, I have to be!”

“Do you plan on being a nude model? I wasn’t aware of this.” 

“Wha - NO!” 

“Then how does this have to do with your job? If you’re wearing clothes, surely it won’t show.”

“In normal ones, yeah! But if it’s swimwear, it peaks a few inches above!” 

“And that’s your concern?” 

“Yes.” 

“And not why are you thinking this way?”

“I’m thinking this way because it’s my job, Yaku-san…” 

“It is your job, yes, but your job is to adversitize items and clothing by making them look good. This job, however, is expecting you to fit into male stereotypes set by our society. Since you’re not a straight white male, you’re gonna have a disadvantage because that’s the world’s objective beauty in males. The problem isn’t your stretch marks. The problems are the makeup artists who cover them up, the problem are the editors who photoshopped you to make you look more white, to make you look a certain way that isn’t realistic. It’s not just you either. Men in advertisement are only seen as sex appeal most of the time and nothing else. You’re not that though and neither is any other male model.” 

“But Yaku-san, modelling is about beauty!” 

“No, modelling is about selling something by using your body - or beauty I suppose - to reach that means. It’s a fine profession and more power to people like you who do it and work hard but do not lower yourself, do you understand me? Do not focus on their ‘bad traits’ of your body type.” 

“...You’re more stubborn than Kuroo-san, you know that?” 

“I’ve heard worse if I’m honest.” 

“Is it really okay?” 

“ _ Yes _ , you moron.” 

“You’re mean, Yaku-san…”

“What is mean is the people who work with models trying to hide the normal traits of every human through manipulation and lies, hurting both the models themselves and the people who see those into believing that the body those people edit is the ideal body - the normal and only accepted version of beauty - and not their body.” 

“Lev?” 

“Hey, are you still there?” 

“Can I tell you to shut up?”    
  


“No, that’s rude. Do you really want to diss the motherland’s national libero?” 

“I don’t even live there, I don’t speak it either!”

“What I said is still true, whether you choose to believe my words or not but it’s okay if you don’t. It has to be hard for you who has to face it over and over, everyday. God knows you probably get enough shit with your co-workers, but the internet too? I have to avoid your comment sections on your post or I’ll want to text Kenma to hack everyone who is shitty to you in the comments.” 

“Pfft, yeah right! You would never, that’s not you.” 

“It is too, you don’t understand how much it upsets me when people judge you like that. When I see people commenting about your weight, about your hairline, about whatever  _ they  _ think is bad or ugly or whatever the hell their messed up mind thinks it to be.” 

“You sound really angry, Yaku-san.” 

“I am!” 

“You sounded protective, I can handle myself, y’know? I turn comment notifications off.”

“They're all wrong, I promise you. I’m not like you or Kuroo, I don’t make empty ones.” 

“I don’t make empty ones!”

“What happened with our date in July again?” 

“...okay, you have a point there but I really wanted to show!” 

“Sure you did.” 

“I did!” There was a beat of silence. “...do you mean it? Is it really okay?” 

A gentle sigh, one that stunk with endearment. He could hear the soft smile burning through the speakers, despite the thousands of miles separating them. “Of course it is, you buffoon! I never sugarcoat stuff with you, do I? I never have, right? So why would I do that now? Are you doubting me?” 

“Wha - no, I’m not, I just - !” 

“You just what? Want to fit in to those stupid societal beliefs of what makes a man beautiful or handsome? That isn’t like you Lyovochka.” 

A sharp gasp, “Yaku-san…!” 

“What’s with that?” He chuckled, “What’s with the whole formalities? I would have appreciated it when we first were dating but you immediately jumped to my first name, didn’t you?” 

“Y-yeah…”

“So why go back now? You’re not having stupid thoughts now, are you?” 

“...no.”

“ _ Lev _ , what were you thinking?”

“It’s really nothing!” 

“Is it? Or are you lying? If it upsets you, it’s not nothing. Don’t try that shit on me.” 

A sigh is released, followed by a groan. “You’re so adamant!”

“Of course I am! My boyfriend is upset to the point it feels like he’s putting distance between us, who wouldn’t be? Aren’t we lovers, aren’t we supposed to be there for each other and be honest when something is wrong?”

“...you sound really cool.” 

“Hah? What was that?” He huffed, “Can you please just tell me what’s going on?”

“It’s just that...I heard some girls talking.” 

“Like every other human does?”

“Shush! Do you want to know or not?”

“I do.” 

“They were talking about you, at my agency. They started asking me about you because everyone knows we’re...connected.” He can feel his pain across the line. “They started asking me who was this mystery person you’re dating. ‘She’s this tall isn’t she?’ ‘She works at this place right?’ ‘There’s no Yaku-san would date someone who had this trait.’ And I don’t know, I guess it got to me?” 

“Did they say things that related to you?” 

“...maybe.”

“What was it?” 

“They said you wouldn’t date an idiot, that you wouldn’t lower yourself to dating someone who didn’t go to college, that - !”

“Okay, I’ve heard enough.” 

“W - what?”

“Whatever else they said? It’s all lies. They don’t know me, Lev. You do though, don’t you?”

“Yeah…” 

“Who do I love then?” 

“Me?”

“Yes, you idiot. I don’t give a damn about that stuff, this is your dream, even if I hate how tough and gut-punching the industry can be. I’ll support you though, I always will. It’s not stupid, it’s not wrong, and this is your life. Long as you live it how you want, I’ll happily support you alongside you. Understand?” 

“Yeah,” The relaxed sigh is released softly from his lips. “Thanks...Morisuke.” 

“There you go,” He giggles. 

“Do you think I’m a good model?” 

“For Heaven’s sake, yes.” 

“Really? You think I’m pretty?” A teasing tone filters through the speaker of the smartphone. 

“I think you’re fucking atonishing. No matter how many stretch marks you have, what you weigh, the scars you get because you’re clumsy as all hell...you will  _ always  _ be astonishing, you are really amazing, Lev. Don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise.”

“Morisu - !”

“I’m only gonna say this next part one time so you better listen real good, got me?”

“Y-Yeah?” 

“You fucking take my breath away when I see you, whether its in a photoshoot, a stupid perfume ad, or just in your stupid mismatched pajamas even when they’re the ripped ones you refuse to throw away for God knows what reason. I love you, so don’t piss me off by daring to degrade something I love. I’ll hurt you if you dare.” 

A giggle. 

A fucking giggle rings through the other line before it blows up into uncontrollable laughter. 

“Y - You’re right!” 

“I know I’m right! I don’t need you to tell me that!” 

“Thanks, Morisuke.” There’s a smile on the other end of the line, he just knows it. “You’re the best boyfriend in the world.”

‘Not for long,’ He thinks, listening to Lev’s colorful laughter as he fiddles with the ring in his pocket that he just got a few days ago delivered to his loft.

“If I’m the best boyfriend then why don’t you book a plane over here? I want to see you.” 

“Morisuke, you’re really sappy today!” 

“I’m honest, unlike you Mr. Negative!”

“If I come over, will you say those things to my face?”

“I’ll do that and punch you too if you need it that bad.” 

“Alright, I’ll talk to my agent then. I’m sure she could free up some room for us.”

“It’s settled then, now get on it or you’ll be too lazy to remember later.” 

“Fineeee!”

“Good,” He smiles, wrapping his hand around the silver ring in his pocket to hold in the safety of his palm. “I’ll be looking forward to punching you.” 

“Eh?!” 

“Bye.” He says, hitting the ‘End Call’ button before exiting the phone app to open up the messaging app. He clicks on Alisa’s contact and clicks on the ‘Send Message’ section. 

  
  


**_Alisa Haiba <3_ **

  
  


_ ‘Do you think I could get you to videocall me with your parents without Lev around? It’s important, there’s something I need to ask of you guys.’ _

  
  


_ ‘Sure, Mori-kun but why :0?’  _

  
  


_ ‘Don’t tell them this but I want to ask for their blessing’ _

  
  


_ ‘Omg, they’ll be so happy!! Congrats?!?! Oh, can I help plan??’ _

  
  


_ ‘I have to ask their blessing first and get Lev to say yes when he comes over later this week, but afterwards, yes you can. Lev doesn’t have a creative bone in his body’  _


End file.
